A Tsubasa poem
by wonton-chan
Summary: to my dear readers, do not ever fear, this poem is something ever so dear... Please read and review!My OC is in here! no flames please! T just in case


Setting: CA-like peninsula

This is the story of our dimensional travelers:

This is the story to be told today.

It is a story about Fai, Syaoran, Sakura, Mokona, and Kurogane.

It is also about a girl named Misuki.

Who is in fact was very tired and sleepy.

When our travelers landed in this new world,

The younger two of the travelers' eyes swirled.

The ninja was yelling at a mage for calling him a strange name,

And our fun loving magician was laughing from his fun game.

Then our travelers who where once very tall,

Began to shrink and become really small

Even our cute little white Mokona shrank,

And to it that really stank. (It was small enough already)

Then when our travelers thought there was nothing worse to gain,

The sky turned on them and it started to rain.

Kurogane complained, "Look at us! We're small and wet!"

Fai replied, "Well, at least it can't get worse yet!"

Then our travelers caught and then rode on a mouse.

They rode it all the way to Misuki's house.

Misuki was tired but couldn't sleep.

So she decided to go and read a book about Septimus Heap.

She did not know about the travelers riding over her yard's loam.

She did not know that they were entering her home.

Misuki got hungry and decided to go and get something to eat.

She was planning on finding something yummy and sweet.

Our travelers thought she would be able,

To help them so they climbed up onto her table.

When Misuki looked as her table top,

She saw a sight that made her eyes pop

She saw four little people and a bunny,

When she thought about it, the scene was quite funny.

She asked the travelers why they were so small,

So the travelers told her they used to be tall.

They told Misuki about the bad weather,

And how they were looking for a white feather.

"I know where the feather is." Misuki said while getting some rice,

She continued "And I'll tell you, but for a price."

Kurogane grumbled, "That's what they all ask for."

Misuki answered, "Quiet or I'll show you to the door."

"I'll pay the price" Syaoran said.

Fai spoke "But first we would like to be taller than your bed."

Misuki went and got some blue powder,

This seemed to have some strange power.

She took the powder and blew,

It over our travelers who went achoo!

But to the dimension travelers' surprise,

They only grew an inch in size!

This made Kurogane very angry,

So he took his anger and shouted at Misuki.

Misuki then got very upset,

And threatened to keep Kurogane as a pet.

Misuki then got another strange powder,

She claims that this one was stronger.

After she went and blew,

The travelers again went achoo!

But this time, no one was accused of lies,

Because the travelers grew back to their normal size!

Fai said "Yes, now Kuro-rin apologize to this nice lady!"

Kurogane replied "I'd rather die or go mentally crazy."

Misuki sighed "Now about that price…"

Syaoran said "Yes I'll do it. Even maybe twice!"

Misuki had a mischievous grin on her face,

And her voice quickened in pace.

Misuki said "Ok my good sir."

"Your price is that you must kiss her."

Misuki was pointing at the young princess,

Whose expression was just priceless.

Fai and everyone watched the scene that they could not miss,

As Syaoran bent down and went for the kiss.

Syaoran, who was quite in a rush,

Kissed Sakura and they began to blush.

Misuki did her part of the deal,

And told them the feather's location that she did conceal.

"The feather of which you seek,"

"Is not far from here, just down by the creek."

Despite all the bad weather,

The travelers went and got back the feather.

Fai returned to Misuki who said she was glad,

But the expression she had on her face was sad.

Fai asked " Misuki-chan what's wrong?"

Misuki a bit down said " I know I haven't know you guys long,"

"But I wish you wouldn't be gone."

Fai chuckled and said "How about if I do this?"

Before Misuki knew it, Fai gave her a kiss.

Mokona saw this and said "wait we're not done!"

I talked to Yuko, and a dimension traveler, Misuki, you are now one!"

So now with Fai and Misuki together,

Separation is now never.

Mokona is so clever,

So now the gang goes to dimensions to find another feather.


End file.
